


不度（十三）END

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 28





	不度（十三）END

31

两个月后。

“在干嘛？”

“圣经里十诫第一戒说除了我之外，你不可以有别的神。”金容仙突然翻起圣经。

“除了你之外，这个世界与我无关。”文星伊下巴搭上金容仙的肩膀，从身后轻轻环住她。

金容仙以为自己早就忘了，自己也会因为情话而怦然心动，她的心突如其来清和柔软，像春天里初抽新芽的绒绒草地。

“别蹭，痒……”金容仙的腿才刚好，出院后这一个月人几乎就是在床和轮椅之间。尽管她的体质并不需要这么长久的修养，但是文星伊还是逼着她养了一个月的腿。

“今天朴振英行刑了。”文星伊贴着金容仙闭着眼没什么情绪。

两个月前在制药厂，丁辉人加量了三次炸药量都没能把门炸开，第四次的时候突然很轻易的就把门截断了，被误打误撞的找到了连接口。

文星伊当时开门的那一刻已经做好了心理准备，但她没想到，金容仙就在这个门背后，踉踉跄跄地朝她走过来。

文星伊一瞬间就哭了，眼睁睁的看着金容仙走过来，倒在自己身上。

朴振英当时因为左臂失血过多已经休克，RBW的人立马把两人送到医院。

头一个月，文星伊见都见不到金容仙一面。

介入调查的大部分人员职位都比文星伊要高，而且金容仙的身份极其特殊，文星伊只能等待。

朴振英想错了一件事，金容仙她们手上的证据比他想象的要多的多，而且车时延主动出示了这些年来朴振英犯罪证据，同时也自首了。

金容仙住院期间坐在轮椅上去当了几次证人，之后就一直安心养病。

车时延手上的证据一半都会牵扯到自己和车尚贤身上，除了是被车尚贤劝的，文星伊想不到第二个可能。可也正因为这些证据，他们翻案才能这么顺利。

文家翻案成功的那一刻，文星伊和金容仙都在。还有一直被RBW悄悄保护起来的文星伊的亲妹妹，一时间死去的亲人沉冤得雪，活着的亲人泪流满面。

以前有什么情绪，她都能隐忍的很好，文星伊直到那一刻才觉得自己是一个有血有肉完完整整的人，欣喜都踊跃出眼神，激动的泪水夺眶而出。

嘟――――

“宋伯伯？”文星伊突然接到了宋道阳的电话。

“他行刑之后我才能联系你们说情况……”宋道阳叹了一口气，“我们国家已经很久没有用过这类型的死刑手段了。”

“是……用什么刑？”文星伊声音轻到她自己都快听不清了。

“绞刑，用细刃钢丝绞死的。”

因为室内很安静，所以金容仙也听见了。

文星伊沉默了一会，才开口：“我父亲也是……”

“文长官军功累累，是国家重臣，我不在现场，只知道是将军亲自行刑的，一枪击毙没有折磨。”

“那……就好……”

文星伊才关闭通讯就被金容仙抱住：“事情总算结束了。”

“这一个月辛苦了。”文星伊开口说，她们忙忙碌碌经历风雨之后居然感觉一切又回归如初。

金容仙还是特工组的组长，她依旧是金容仙的搭档，那个热爱着金容仙的小跟班。

“啊，那盆原来是白玫瑰啊……”金容仙才注意到昨夜在阳台悄悄盛开的玫瑰花。

文星伊为了金容仙从医院出院之后能尽早看见开花特意转移到阳台，结果还是到现在才完全开放。

“啊，之前没开的时候你都没注意到吗？”文星伊假装很失望。

“哈哈抱歉，我以为它也死了。”金容仙傻笑，“因为没在房间里看见它，我也没去阳台走动……”

“腿好的差不多了？”文星伊突然没头没尾地问金容仙。

“对啊，其实早就好了就是你一直不让我走动。”

“那我们算个账。”文星伊把金容仙推倒再床上。

“什么？”

“你当时一声不吭地溜掉，把我一个人丢在家里不管不顾几个月。”文星伊把头埋到金容仙的肩窝，语气委屈的要死，还带着哭腔。

“对不起啊……”金容仙揉着文星伊的头，“你的痛苦我都知道，对不起。”

金容仙当然知道，她也是经历分离痛苦的人，而且什么都不能说，她都知道文星伊这段时间过的有多糟糕，但她不能回来陪着她。

“果然还是任务吗？”

“嘛~算是吧，但是唯一能证明的人只有你啦，这是我的一次擅自行动，如果不是你，我可能就……”金容仙剩下的话被文星伊堵住了。

文星伊就那么轻轻地把自己的唇贴在了金容仙的唇上。

金容仙一下就愣了。

文星伊移开脸闷闷地说：“我怕的要死……我不知道你怎么样，我只能无条件地相信你，但是我抑制不住脑子里的乱想，我……”

文星伊小声在哭，长大之后她觉得自己真的不像一个alpha，思绪经常不稳定，最近还动不动就爱哭。

“我这不是好好的嘛……”金容仙揉着文星伊的头顶，“任务也成功完成了，现在我们都好好的。”

“……我不好，”文星伊把眼泪在蹭在金容仙衣服上，“我肩膀疼。”

金容仙一下就紧张了：“那个子弹是不是伤到骨头了？你把衣服脱下来我看看伤疤！”

文星伊一口咬上金容仙的脖子：“对，因为是你打的，所以特别特别疼。”

32

“嘶！啊……”金容仙皱眉。

“费洛蒙太久没释放了，忍一下。”文星伊扳着金容仙的肩，咬着牙说话。

因为几个月没有释放过费洛蒙，两个人的费洛蒙太过浓郁而打架了，疼得两个人直冒冷汗。

“也不懂得找个人解决一下。”金容仙的蝴蝶骨有着完美的弧线，但现在光滑嫩白的背上都是细细密密的汗珠。

文星伊只觉得性感，开口就问：“你舍得吗？”

“……舍不得，”金容仙的发梢因为汗水黏在鬓角，她因为承受撞击呼吸也凌乱，“说实话我一想到……你可能抛弃我……我……就难过……”

“你太坏了，损人不利己。”文星伊压在金容仙身上手从背后伸到金容仙胸前，沿着锁骨胸线肚脐来回打转。

金容仙条件反射地缩起来，想要躲掉文星伊的手。

“你很不乖……”文星伊在金容仙身后小声咬耳朵，用牙磨过金容仙的后颈，下面顶着金容仙的敏感点不动了。

“不要……”金容仙突然扭动身子。

“不要什么？”文星伊继续引诱。

“不要停……”金容仙难受到想哭，刚刚还因为费洛蒙对撞而疼得想骂人，结果这会就被文星伊的信息素勾引得跟嗑了药似的。

金容仙的身体会在适应之后兴奋成这样，这让文星伊十分惊喜：“容……你终于离不开我了。”

“呃嗯……”金容仙迷情乱意，“本来就离不开了……”

文星伊心头突然悸动，这个女人怎么这么会啊。

敏感的身体止不住地颤抖，交合的部位淌着体液，还是熟悉的天气熟悉的床熟悉的气味，和那个一直都在的人。

发泄之后理智回归的金容仙完全不觉得羞耻，反而是文星伊还觉得脸红。

“抱我去洗澡。”金容仙很享受每次被文星伊抱去浴室泡澡的过程，所以就算能自己走，也会装作没有力气了等着文星伊抱。

两个人瘫在浴缸里的时候金容仙突然说：“要不然我去把腺体摘了吧。”

文星伊闭着的眼睛连睁都懒得睁：“好啊。”

“嗯？”金容仙一脸不高兴，“你觉得可以吗？”

“反正你不会摘的。”文星伊继续闭目养神。

“我是要你的态度，结果你那么轻易就同意了。”金容仙正要起身，结果一下被文星伊给拽回怀里。

“法律规定，安全级别达到A级以上的alpha做去除第二性别手术要经过检查总督半年审批，不然就是犯罪，连同配偶一起关押半年。”文星伊有一下没一下地卷金容仙的头发，“你要做手术正好我们一块向组织要半年的假，理由是坐牢。”

“……”她怎么忘了这一茬，这个根本就唬不到文星伊。

不对。

“我们什么时候是配偶了？”金容仙突然反应回来。

文星伊的手停了动作，糟糕。

“你什么时候偷偷背着我干了什么事？给我说清楚！”金容仙的拳头有点痒，突然想打人。

“别动手啊，不然我能告你家暴的。”文星伊忍不住继续调戏金容仙。

“文星伊！”

――――END――――

I hope you yeah you you come around  
我希望你回到我身边的你  
Now don't you shut this down  
我不准你现在喊停  
Oh no don't you give this up  
不准你现在放手  
I took all this love I found  
我会珍惜我拾到的爱恋  
And I hope that it's enough is it enough  
我希望这样就够了  
Don't you shut this down  
不准你喊停  
Don't you give this up  
不准你放手  
Don't you shut this down  
不准你喊停  
Don't you give this up  
不准你放手  
Before you came around  
在你回来之前  
I was lost and out of place  
我失去了自我不知所以  
You're the only love I found  
你是我好不容易找到的挚爱  
And I'm hoping that you'll stay  
所以我期望你能留下来  
Please stay  
所以留下来吧

――《Only love》PVRIS

完结撒花~

哇哇哇本来是be向的，写着写着就舍不得了，想想还是甜甜的结束吧！

感谢这段时间一直追更的姐妹们~

请一直支持她们吧！


End file.
